


Bounty

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bounty, Bounty Hunters, F/F, F/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: On a world where the multiverse is well known criminals try to escape to another world to get away. Kara, Barry, and Rae (Barry's cousin) go after them to bring them back. Part of the Millma Verse
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. The Witch of Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World
> 
> Note 1: This is a continuous casual story, much like our Hitchhikers Guide to the Millma Verse, only in this the Bounty Earth characters are actually going to different Earths on a mission instead of just exploring. The first time this world was seen was in New Justice, so if you want to remind yourself, go back and read the chapter in New Justice Journey of the League Chapter 18 Chasing the Bounty, or just read from here. It's explained well enough for people to understand.
> 
> Note 2: This chapter also includes Karry Universe! Although it's set during the Second Chance Killer plot, it still fine now.

Kara was looking over her arrows as her Kryptonian bald eagle, Samuel, sat on his perch – when Kara had given up almost all of her powers to save Clark, she had trained under Oliver Queen and became the Super Blue Arrow. Then, when the multiverse became widely known throughout the Earth and people started to jump Earths to hide from crimes, she became a tracker to find them.

Now, her wife, Rae was over by the computers, and the two worked together on tracking fugitives across the multiverse.

There was a flash of speed and Barry Allen, Rae's cousin, and fellow Flash, appeared in the room.

"So, my boys are on ice waiting for you when you're ready," Barry said to Kara; since catching Cicada on another world, Kara and Rae had got enough money they had decided to start a family and Barry had offered to help them with it by giving his sperm to them for Kara to get pregnant. "And trust, me they will do the job."

"We know," Rae laughed. "Three kids."

"Um… four," Barry said, holding up four fingers, causing both girls to pause at what they were doing to turn and look at him.

"One with June, and two with Jessica," Rae said, counting them out on her hand. Luna Moone, with June Moone, was Barry's eldest daughter at almost 5, while Santana Cruz was Barry's second child with Jessica Cruz, who was almost 3; and then Sabastian Cruz was Barry's only son, who was one and a half, also with Jessica.

"Caitlin is pregnant," Barry stated. "It's mine."

"Oh, come on Barry. I introduced you to Caitlin and Crystal!" Rae moaned, speaking of the Snow twins.

"Yeah you did," Barry said with a smirk that told Rae he had slept with both.

"Wasn't your CSI paycheck already small enough?" Rae added, but Barry groaned. Three child support payments had taken a lot out of him and he hadn't thought of how he was going to handle a fourth.

"Don't you use protection?" Kara added, putting her arrows away.

"Yes," Barry said. "But it's not as effective for speedsters – especially when your using your speed in bed." Rae let out a sudden laugh at that, not realizing this and finding it hilarious.

"I know your boys, as you called them, are helping us out now, but have you considered fixing it so you can't make any more kids?" Kara asked.

"Wouldn't work," Rae spoke up. "The speed force would just cure him. You could consider sleeping with boys instead of girls?"

"Not the time for testing out my sexuality," Barry said nonchalantly. "I need a way to make more money."

"I don't know what to tell you," Rae shrugged as an alert came up from the computer. "Seems a new target is being put in the system."

"Wait," Barry said. "I thought you got your jobs from that office above this?" Barry pointed up as he said it. The Super Blue Arrow headquarters was under an office space the two had.

"That's private clients," Kara said. "Law Enforcement don't always hire a specific person – they put names of people who have jumped Earth in a system. We have access to the system. Then we can find the person and bring them back for the posted reward. Anyone good?" She added to Rae.

"Seems Weather Witch has hopped Earths," Rae said, giving Barry a nod. She and him had taken on Weather Witch a couple of times, both as the Flash. She was a human who used meta tech to control the weather. "Not that big of a reward for this one. A couple of hundred."

"We'll be getting more for picking up that guy who ran to the multiverse to hide from child support," Kara said. "Leave it for now. More than likely some idiot tracker will try to get her and then we'll get double for rescuing the idiot and getting the bad guy. Unless Gypsy goes for it." Gypsy was the only real competition they had. Her power to vibe and jump through the multiverse was as good as their computer system.

"Whoa, whoa, that's a villain and we're heroes," Barry said. "We should go get her."

"We're superheroes when it's this world. When it's another world, we're trackers," Rae informed Barry. "They have heroes of their own. If Weather Witch is making a mess, they are probably already on her." Rae turned to her cousin. "You want the money?"

"A couple hundred for taking down Weather Witch," Barry said. "Yes. I need that money." The two girls laughed. "Look, can't I just go get her?"

"You don't have a tracker card," Kara pointed out. "You can only get paid if you're an official tracker. All above books."

"Didn't you say your alternate brought Cicada in?" Barry asked.

"That was private client," Rae said. "And they could have thought she was me. It does take time to get a tracker card. They honestly shouldn't give as much as they do. Not with how many trackers we need to save."

"Look Barry, you're like Rae's brother. I like you and you're making it possible for us to have a family," Kara said, putting a hand on Rae's shoulder. "So, if you want to track down some minor threats and get some of the cash, you can use our tracker card – and I'll even let you keep all the money if you do it on your own. Half if one of us goes with you." Barry waved his arms in victory. "But Rae has to train you." Both turned to Kara and gave her a look. "You can't just go to another world and burn bridges we might need in the future. I have taught Rae since we got Cicada in, and now I think she can teach you. So, I'll go grab the scum who ditched child support with Samuel. You two will go after Weather Witch."

"Sounds good to me," Barry said. "So how do we know where she went? Isn't the multiverse infinite?"

Rae gave a smirk.

"Watch," Rae said, turning to the computer. "So, she jumped from Central. We have the time and…" Rae paused as Barry watched the computer locate Central and the images that came up. "Got it."

"Alpha-Omega-Millie," Kara said as Rae brought up the world.

"Can't we just call it Karry Universe? Like the system calls them?" Rae asked.

"Explain to me what a Karry is?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but it's their name," Rae shrugged, and Kara rolled her eyes. "Come on, Barry. We'll use this phone system to go." Both Barry and Rae summoned their Flash suits and used the system to open a portal to another world.

-Bounty-

On Karry Universe, Kara had just returned to STAR Labs where Caitlin and Jesse were waiting.

"So, any word on that portal?" Kara asked Caitlin and Jesse; Amelia's portal tracker had gone off and indicated an incoming portal in the city, but by the time Kara had got there, the portal had closed and whoever had come out was gone.

"Doesn't seem to be any of our friends," Caitlin said with a shrug, unsure what else to say.

"Mrs. Creator," Gideon spoke out. "A portal from Bounty is opening."

"Bounty?" Kara asked, the other two confused, but they gave incredulous looks back as the portal opened and two very familiar speedsters appeared – a Rae and Barry stood on the X they left on the floor, so they knew where portals open from the system.

"Hi," Bounty Barry started, waving at those present.

"Dada!" It was Alura and Nora who came running up.

"No," Bounty Barry said, stepping back. "I am not your dad."

"But I am," another Barry spoke as Kara's own came into the SuperFlash cave. He was in a suit and tie and Alura and Nora came running to him instead, Barry picking both up.

"Oh good, your child support," Bounty Barry said.

"Um… what?" Barry asked. "I'm kind of married to their mom," Barry walked over to where Kara was with a smile, slipping a hand into her.

"Oh, look at that. A Barry who can commit and has a good sense of style," Rae joked as Karry Barry looked over his outfit due to the comment. "And two beautiful kids."

"Technically four," Kara said. "The other two are in school."

"Four kids!?" Bounty Barry exclaimed.

"You have four kids," Rae pointed out.

"Only two with the same woman," Bounty Barry said, and Rae shook her head.

"You realize that's not a good thing, right?" Rae asked as Karry Barry looked between the two newcomers, not sure what to make of this new him. "I mean, you're admitting you're the male version of a whore – a broke male version of a whore." The words were said in jest obviously, and the way Barry rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue told the group this was normal between them. It sounded like a sibling bicker to which Karry Barry had to give a smile to.

"Nice matching outfits by the way," Karry Barry interrupted; their speed force outfits were very similar to his and New Justice Rae's – with the same design of red and gold. "I think you shall be Barry-Gold. It works. I'm Barry-Blue."

"Okay," Bounty Barry said with a raised eyebrow at the nickname.

"Was there some reason you came here?" Kara asked. "And if it's to ask what a Karry is, it's a combination of mine and Barry's name." Kara noticed the looks from Jesse, Caitlin, and her own Barry. "What? Gets it out of the way."

"Good to know," Rae said with a smile, making a mental note to let her Kara know. "But actually, we're trackers." Rae noticed the looks. "Bounty hunters." That caused everyone to nod. "And a villain from our world has come to this. We just want to hunt her down and bring her back to face justice."

"That does explain the unexplained portal from before," Caitlin said, and Kara gave a nod.

"Barry is right," Kara said suddenly, making Rae and Bounty Barry look at each other, unsure what Barry had said. "I'll go with you. We'll find this person and you can take her back."

"Thanks," Rae said, deciding not to question the Barry bit. "So, you two are married?" The two nodded and Rae looked at Alura and Nora. "Hi."

"Hi," the two said back, and Rae smiled.

"Guess this is what yours and Kara's kid would look like," Bounty Barry said.

"Kara's egg, your sperm, so yeah," Rae said. "Maybe later, we'll see your older kids."

"You can, but they don't look like us. They are adopted," Karry Barry said, as the three were walking out.

Bounty Barry stopped at this and turned to his alternate, amazed.

"You adopted kids!?" He said in shock. "Four kids by choice? If something were to happen between you and Kara, you'd be on the hook for four child support payments! Just like me. It drives, you broke man."

"First off, Kara is my soulmate," Karry Barry said, deciding not to explain the bond and leave it at that. "Second off, it wouldn't matter that much since we're billionaires."

"Billionaires?" Bounty Barry paused, his mouth opening and closing looking a little lost at those words. "This may be out of place but could I – OW!" He yelled as Rae grabbed his ear and started dragging him out of the room.

"Come on, we did this because you wanted the extra cash for Weather Witch," Rae muttered to her Barry, annoyed that he was taking this world's Barry's decision a little strangely.

-Bounty-

Kara had shown Bounty Rae and Barry where they had detected the portal opening earlier – the trio splitting up from there to search more area.

"Supergirl," Jesse said over the coms. "I have connected Rae and the other Barry to your coms. You two have speedster names?"

"Flash," both said at the same time.

"We share the title," Rae explained. "After my dad retried."

"Okay," Jesse said. "Some girl is causing problems downtown. She has some staff with her that's controlling the weather."

"That's Weather Witch," Barry grinned. "She uses meta tech."

"I'm the closest," Kara said, taking the directions from Jesse and landing in front of the meta human. "Okay, this is over!"

"Supergirl, still powerful here. Nice outfit, no arrows," Weather Witch said, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "I got one question. What's the deal with my dad here?"

"Who's your dad?" Kara asked, pausing.

"We get the staff away from her she's powerless," Rae said in Kara's ear. "Keep her distracted. Barry and I have got a plan."

"Weather Wizard," Weather Witch said.

"Clyde is your dad?" Kara asked, pulling a face as she remembered the meta.

"No, Mark," Weather Witch corrected.

"His brother? Oh, he's dead," Kara said with a shrug. The brother had never been seen since the night the accelerator exploded; he was either dead or had decided to ditch a life of crime.

Weather Witch laughed as if she won a victory and then moved her staff, which Kara noticed looked more like a piece of junk then an actual staff. Wind formed around her and lightning struck Kara, who didn't even move.

"That stung," Kara said, shaking off the attack. "You know I know a Weather Witch, an actual meta human, who has more power than that!"

That seemed to make Weather Witch angry as she held up her device, but that was when Rae and Barry ran onto the scene; Rae grabbing the device from Weather Witch as Barry tackled her. The tackle caused Weather Witch fall over but Rae held onto the device, stealing it from Weather Witch.

"Once you take on Weather Witch more than once, she becomes easy to deal with," Rae said holding up the device as Barry continued to struggle with the now normal human who was trying to get away.

"Flash, she has to have a world hopping device," Rae said. "Make sure you…" Rae was cut off as Weather Witch activated a device and a portal opened nearby. "Get it!"

Kara ran in front of the portal before Weather Witch could run through and used freeze breath to knock her over. Barry grabbed the world hopping from Weather Witch and then knocked her out.

"Well, this worked out," Rae said. "Let's bring her back to your headquarters here first."

-Bounty-

"So, it's enhanced with Dark Matter?" Caitlin asked, holding the device. Weather Witch was still unconscious.

"Yeah, an explosion has enhanced certain ordinary objects with meta abilities. Just like meta humans," Rae explained.

"Meta humans abilities come from a change in the DNA due to the Dark Matter or other causes," Caitlin said. "I wonder how this works…?"

"Our noble prize winner at work," Karry Barry said with a smile and Caitlin gave a smile back.

"I may have to have a word with our good Weather Witch – my Prime alternative – to brainstorm this," she added, knowing Prime's Caitlin did meta research just like her.

"Go for it," Karry Barry grinned – he had both Alura and Nora at his feet and Garfield, who was in puppy form, jumped onto Caitlin's lap.

"Creator; Bounty is returning your call," it was Gideon who said this – Rae had left a message for her Kara.

"Put it through," Karry Barry said.

"Hey," it was Kara who appeared on the screen. She was wearing an outfit similar to Oliver's, albeit in blue now. "That was good timing to get Weather Witch. You got her before I got that guy who skipped on child support."

"Have you received the location to bring her to?" Rae asked – that had been what she had been waiting for: where to bring Weather Witch.

"Right to Iron Height," Bounty Kara said. "The warden there will pay you. Oh, and it seems someone did go to a wrong world to get Weather Witch and got in trouble. Our computers received an S.O.S with enough information. Seems he got trapped by Gamma-Beta-Millie."

"Is it on the system?" Rae asked.

"Mutant Earth," Bounty Kara said.

"Oh, we're good friends with Mutant Earth. I'll give them a call," Karry Kara said, taking out a phone and calling Kara Kent.

"Alright then, we'll be back shortly, hon," Rae told her Kara, who nodded on the screen as Rae hung up.

"Hold on a second," it was Karry Kara who spoke up as eyes turned to her.

As if in answer, a portal opened and Mutant Earth's Cisco, known as Vibe Junior, came with a familiar looking man who had Krypto growling at him right away.

"Down!" Kara told her dog, who obeyed but kept an eye on the man.

"Ralph," Rae groaned.

"Flash," Ralph said, with a nod.

"Should have known it was you," Rae chuckled. "What's this? Five times? Maybe you should stick to finding lost girls on our Earth."

"Should I send you the normal saver fee?" Ralph rolled his eyes at this.

"You know where to send it," Rae said, taking out a device and opening a portal for Ralph home. "And if you don't, Super Blue Arrow will come after you."

"I better find Sue Dearbon," Ralph mumbled as he went through the portal.

"Do I get half the saver fee too?" Bounty Barry asked, and Rae tilted her head. "Come on four child support payments!"

"Ask Kara," Rae said. "We better be getting our Witch to Iron Heights." Barry now held the unconscious Weather Witch while Rae smiled at Alura and Nora. "You know, I am very glad we decided to use your sperm, Barry. I hope mine and Kara's kids end up like these two." The two gave a clap out and Rae had to smile as the twins said 'goodbye'.

"Oh, before we go," Bounty Barry said, turning to Karry Barry while still holding their witch. "How did you make billions?"

Karry Barry frowned, looking at his counterpart. "I run a multi-billion-dollar company," Barry said and Kara gave a little cough. "We. Me and Kara do this together." Barry corrected, knowing what Kara wanted.

"How did you get it?" Bounty Barry asked in awe.

"The madman who killed my mom left it to me," Karry Barry shrugged.

"My mom is alive – and the speedster who killed my dad was caught by Uncle Jay right afterward," Bounty Barry frowned. "Damn, okay, plan B."

"There's a plan B?" Karry Barry said.

"I was hoping you would have one," Bounty Barry said and Karry Barry cocked his head, unsure. "Oh, come on what did you do before you ran this company?"

"I was a CSI," Karry Barry said and Bounty Barry groaned as Rae giggled.

"Not helpful," Bounty Barry sighed.

"Our Barry is a farmer," Vibe Junior pointed out.

"Still not helpful," Bounty Barry said as Rae really started to laugh. "I'll have to go to every Barry in the multiverse and figure out a way to make more money."

"Before you do that, you are coming back with me, right?" Rae asked. She had opened up a portal using the device Weather Witch had to make a portal right to Iron Heights on her world. She needed to get her own portal opener since Kara used the device on her bike and Rae had used the system to get here, but she needed one that would not open in their headquarters.

"Yeah," Bounty Barry sighed as the two pair with their prisoner and her meta tech.

When the portal closed, everyone just stared for a moment.

"That Barry was interesting," Kara said after a moment and Barry actually laughed and then kissed his wife.

"Not as crazy as the Barry we sent to Dark. Trust me on that," Vibe Junior said as he opened a portal home.

-Bounty -

Back on Bounty, Rae had claimed the money for the capture of Weather Witch and split it as planned. Barry was now counting up his share.

"Well this will help," Barry said after looking through the bills with speed. "Now I need to get home and figure out how to keep my apartment with four child support payments... I really don't want to move back in with mom and Uncle Jay."

"Well, come back here and we'll do some more tracks," Rae said, and Barry gave his cousin a smile before running out.

"And that will be the biological father of our child," Kara chuckled.

"He makes cute kids," Rae said with a smile. "And you and him might make the cutest. You should go to Karry and see the twins." Kara gave a smile and gave Rae a kiss.

"You still need to get your bakery up and running," Kara said, and Rae gave a smile. Her dream was owning a bakery and with some money put aside she had finally found a place to rent to start up.


	2. Alien Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Rae, and Barry go to Alien Earth looking for a very sneaky criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW – Comic World
> 
> Note: We now have an Instagram! Please follow us by searching for MillmaVerse on there!

Barry ran into Rae and Kara's headquarters and paused; the couple were by the computer with their Kryptonian bald eagle Samuel looking in on them.

"Any tracks we can go on?" Barry asked, the two turning, having just noticing his entering.

"Not right now," Rae said.

"How about needing any help with your bakery opening?" Barry asked – ever since he had started tracking with them, he knew a bit about Rae's business venture. "I could…."

"What, you need more money for a kid with Crystal?" Rae asked, dismissing the bakery reference.

"Crystal is not pregnant," Barry said instantly; Caitlin was a couple of months in and Barry had been spending a lot of time with her twin sister since. "Why? Did you hear anything?"

"Barry, we're a little busy right now," Kara sighed. "You have done a couple of tracks. Check the computer to see if there is anything small available and you can do it solo for the first time."

Barry frowned as he moved over to the computer and then saw a file near Kara – more importantly, he saw the amount of dollars being offered to them.

"What is that?" Barry asked in shock, Kara moving over.

"Private client," Kara said, and Barry crossed his arms.

"Kara," Rae said to her wife, turning to her cousin. "It is a private client. Gypsy recommended us to them."

"Isn't Gypsy and her dad your biggest competition?" Barry asked, confused.

"Doesn't mean we're not friends. And they have their hands full with tracking Francisco Ramon," Rae stated. "They don't have time for this one… J'onn J'onzz, a Green Martian who committed crimes against the White and Green Martian Alliance. Came here to get away from them a long time ago and now he's using the multiverse as a hiding place and popping back here to finish his work. The Martian government is willing to pay big for his return, either alive or dead."

"Okay then, I am in," Barry said a smile. "Half of that…"

"Whoa, wait, I never said you can jump onto private clients and get half!" Kara protested. "If you want to help and come along, I'll pay you a fair share. Not half." Barry pouted at this. "More than you would get for finding Master Planner..." Barry looked over at the computer and a 'Master Planner' was on the system as someone who hopped, but his reward was only $100. Not worth it.

"Fine," Barry said with a nod. "But it better be fair. Where are we going?"

"Well we have been comparing his last few appearances and tracking where he goes and we have it," Rae said, pointing out a world.

"It's Beta-Sig –" Kara started

"Alien Earth," Rae said, cutting Kara off from the names she gave the Earths and to what was listed on the system. "Let's go and see if they are willing to have a chat."

-Bounty-

On Alien Earth, Jay was talking to Alex in the DEO.

"So, is everything official?" Jay asked Alex – he and his son Malcolm were sitting at the in an office in the building with Alex and Winn.

"J'onn is officially retired and I am now the Director," Alex said with a nod.

"That's great! We should have a party," Malcolm spoke up with a smile.

"Not until Kara and Mon get back from Argo," Alex said, pointing a finger at the boy. Kara and Mon had found Argo City protected by dome in space just after their wedding. The couple had helped Argo settle onto a planet not that far away, but also not under a yellow sun. They had a second wedding there so Kara's mom, Alura, could attend. They were also having a prolonged honeymoon.

"Any word on when they will get back?" Jay asked.

"Last transmission said they…" Winn stopped as a portal opened, causing all the group look at each other as a motorcycle with a solo rider and a bald eagle on the back came out of the portal – two speedsters also coming out of the portal before it closed.

"Hi!" The female speedster said, lowering her hood along with the male, revealing them to be Rae and Barry. "We're from Bounty Earth. We really should have called first."

"Better coming and asking then asking on the phone and being told not to come," the motorcycle rider spoke, lowing her hood to show Kara was under it.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What my wife means is we're here tracking a villain from our world who has come here," Rae spoke. "We prefer letting you know so there are no misunderstandings between worlds."

"I was getting there, love," Kara said with a smirk at her wife.

"You're not the same Rae who calls me Stopwatch," Winn voiced with a frown. He liked when New Justice Rae visited and called him Stopwatch, even if he didn't have the same power as his New Justice counterpart. It made him feel special.

"I don't even know what that means," Rae said and Winn pouted as Kara laughed.

"I think I do," Kara said. "But anyway, are we good to work here?"

Everyone turned to Alex, who was now in charge after all.

"Well… multiverse has helped us before," Alex said with a shrug. "Who's the villain?"

"A Martian by the name of J'onn J'onzz," Kara answered.

"What? No, J'onn's a good guy," Alex said, a little shocked.

"He committed several crimes against the White and Green Martian Alliance – especially against the White Martians. He started a Green Martian nationalist group and done many terrorist attacks. He has traditionally used Earth as a hiding place, but with the new alliance of Earth and Mars he's now gone to the multiverse. Martians are willing to pay a lot for his capture either dead or alive," Kara stated and Alex looked like a fish out of water at the information

"Alex," Jay spoke, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Remember: different worlds, different people. Not our J'onn," Alex gave a slow nod at this. "So, Kara, Rae, and Barry. We might have a way to find your J'onn easily." He was thinking quick.

"Oh?" Barry asked.

"Our J'onn is a good guy. Our history is a lot different from what you just stated on Mars," Jay explained. "He should be able to find another Green Martian hiding out using his mental powers."

"You can follow us," Malcolm added.

"Cool, hey what do you do for work?" Barry asked Malcolm causing the boy to raise an eyebrow.

"This and that. Why?" Malcolm asked.

"Any kids…?" It had not escaped him that this Malcolm was his own doppelgänger, the Barry Allen of Alien Earth, albeit with another name

"Barry!" Rae said, grabbing his ear. "We are here to track, not for you to compare notes with every double out there." Kara giggled as Rae let go of Barry.

"Sorry! Sorry, I just… never mind," Barry sighed, giving Malcolm an apologetic look, who returned it with plain confusion.

"Want me to run you?" Rae now turned to Kara.

"I'll take my bike, thanks," Kara said with a nod.

"Why does a Kryptonian need a bike?" Alex asked.

"It's a long story. If you want to come, I can tell you on the way," Kara said, patting the seat behind her and Alex gave a nod, getting behind Kara. Samuel gave a call out as he went to follow them by flying.

-Bounty-

"J'onn!" Jay yelled as the speedster ran into the alien's place. "J'onn?" Jay called out again. "Maybe he's not in..."

"I am," it was a dark man coming down some stairs, the familiar face of the late Hank Henshaw that he always wore. "Sorry. I was cleaning up and getting ready. Seems we have some multiverse visitors?"

"Yes," it was Alex who came in at the moment from the window, surprising both J'onn and Jay. "And you need to give me the design for that bike. I mean this thing is practically flying!"

"Hovering, technically," Kara said as her eagle took a seat on a chair, the bike hovering outside the window. "I have to be able to keep up with these two."

"We had to go slow to stay behind Uncle Jay," Barry said and Rae gave him a slap. "What? It's true."

"Well, as interesting as this is," J'onn said moving towards them. "I am retired from the DEO now and my private detective business here is not yet set up. I don't know what I can do to help these Flashs and the Super Blue Arrow."

"I never gave my superhero name," Kara frowned, tilting her head as she entered the apartment herself.

"I am a physic," J'onn dismissed, and Kara bit her lip as she studied this J'onn.

"You're in a unique position to help," Alex spoke, seeming not to find anything strange. "They are looking for your alternate who is not as good as a guy as you. We figured you could search the city mentally for another Green Martian."

"I have felt nothing, but I will check. You should do a patrol of the city yourself," J'onn nodded.

"Let us know if you get anything," Alex said with a nod. "Speedsters should run around the city. Kara maybe we should…"

"Ride on the bike?" Kara said with a nod, giving another suspicious look at J'onn before she and Alex went back to the window, the pair getting on the bike and riding off as the speedsters sped out too, to scour the city for their alien imposter.

J'onn paused, frowning before he turned and headed to the stairs in his unusual apartment, moving a book on a bookcase to reveal a secret elevator, getting in.

Moments later, he came out in a large room and, sitting in restraints and with a gag, there was another J'onn, glaring at his double.

"People from my Earth are here looking for me," J'onn stated, sitting down in front of the captured J'onn. "To bring me back home more than likely. But I can't let that happen… you see, this world proves me right. The White Martians are a plague on our world." The gagged J'onn tried to talk and the other J'onn took the gag off. "You were saying?"

"You're mad!" The other J'onn said. "A world where the war never happened? Your people and family alive, and you're trying to start the war?!"

"The Green Martians use to rule the land and then these Whites came from below and we bowed down... we accepted them," the first J'onn said. "But no more. I will fix this. Unfortunately for you, making them think I am dead is the only way to take them by surprise. And I am sure my White and Green Alliance said dead or alive. If one thing I know about Super Blue Arrow, she's not as opposed to killing as your Supergirl."

"They'll check my vibration and know I am not you," the captured J'onn said.

"Not with the things you'll be saying," the imposter J'onn smirked, putting his hands on the other J'onn. "Now you have been pretty good at fighting me so far, but I can tell you're getting tired and weak…" the imposter J'onn's eyes glowed red as the captured J'onn screamed, trying to get the imposter out of his head. "By the time they find us, you'll think you're me," the imposter laughed while J'onn continued to scream

-Bounty-

"Kara, Alex? J'onn is fighting… well himself," Winn said in the ears of the two – Alex having given Kara a com. "The speedsters are going to help. I will direct."

Kara turned the motorcycle around and had it hover to jump over cars; Samuel taking to the skies ahead of them, finding the two Martians fighting.

"The White's government must be destroyed," one J'onn yelled as the two fought, their Martian powers impressive.

"I guess we found your J'onn," Alex said as Samuel started sending heat vision to the two; the speedsters going to join the fight. Kara took out an arrow aimed it at the J'onn ranting about the White's government. She was about to fire but paused when this J'onn seemed to freeze.

"No!" He said. "Get… out of… my head!"

"Mind games," Kara hissed, releasing her arrow; it turned into flames and hitting into the other J'onn.

"What did you do?" Alex asked as the hit J'onn fell down, the fire letting it go through his skin.

The other J'onn took a breath at this, closing his eyes and putting a hand onto his head.

"Alex," he breathed as Alex tentatively moved over to the unharmed J'onn. "It's me… here," Alex looked at him. "He brainwashed me. He's had me captive for months… I'm the real J'onn of this world I swear."

"Well there is one way to find out," it was Barry standing there. "Vibration tests."

"He is right," it was Winn in their ears. "I suggest bringing both back to the DEO – especially the one shot. If he is ours, maybe we can save him."

-Bounty-

"You shot the right person," Alex said to Kara as they came back into the main room. Jay and Malcolm were meant to be guarding them, along with the J'onn there – the three not doing anything, but Samuel was a little antsy; Kara keeping her bald eagle calm. "He tricked us for so long…"

"He used my mind to do it," J'onn said. "I fought him, but after a while of mental attacks…"

"It's not your fault, J'onn," Jay said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How did you know?" Alex asked Kara, who had taken the shot, after all.

"He knew my superhero name," Kara said. "That was red alarms right away. Then when J'onn broke through for that moment, I just knew."

"That's my girl," Rae said, kissing Kara.

"Your J'onn has died," Alex spoke up.

"The reward was for alive or dead," Kara shrugged. "Going to need the body to bring back."

"It's all yours," Alex said with a nod as Alex turned to J'onn; Kara going to go get the body. "You never actually retired, did you?" J'onn shook his head. "I guess… that means we'll have to…"

"Alex, you may have some things to learn about being a Director, but you can keep the job," J'onn said. "The time being captured led me to a lot of thinking and I am not happy with my life – I need a change," Alex grinned at that. "But your hesitation today proves troublesome – not the decisions of a true director."

"Oh," Alex frowned.

"Jay, you have been at this hero business for a while," J'onn turned to Jay, who paused.

"I do not want to be director of the DEO, thanks," Jay shook his head.

"That wasn't the offer," J'onn laughed. "I'm hoping you can help Alex. You work with the DEO regardless; you can help Alex find that nugget of assertiveness she needs to be director."

Jay looked between Alex and J'onn at this, taking this in.

"Do it dad," Malcolm spoke up, Jay turning to Malcolm. "You need something more than just... whatever it is you do. You can help Alex." Jay smiled at this.

"Okay," he nodded. "I can help you, Alex."

At that moment, Kara came back carrying the body, making everyone turn to her.

"I still have some strength. Going to take this to the Martian embassy. You two good getting home on your own?" She asked her wife and cousin-in-law.

"We can use the system," Rae said, and Kara nodded, putting the body on her bike and then using her own world hopping device to open a portal, she and Samuel leaving.

"So, send us back?" Barry asked.

"Stand over here," Winn said, leading them to the large table before the computer banks. With that, Winn pressed a button and sent the two off.

"Well, that was interesting," Malcolm nodded, just as there was a rush of wind and their Kara appeared, flying in via the balcony.

"Hey, we're back and Argo is…. did we miss something?" Kara asked, noticing the looks. "Winn, you told them we were coming back today, right?"

"Things got a little complicated... I'll tell you all about it," Winn said with a wry smile.

-Bounty-

"Can you believe he sent us to New Justice?" Rae asked as she sat down.

Kara had beaten them back to the headquarter because Alien Earth's Winn had accidentally sent Barry and Rae to New Justice – it had taken them a while to get someone from the New Justice's Justice League to come to their base and send them home – that Rae claiming that Alien Winn did that a lot.

"He needs to learn the system, or they need to get someone else to work it," Barry sighed. It had been frustrating waiting in that Home Base place with no one around. The A.I MIA refusing to send them home without an order from someone in their league.

"You two had fun then," Kara chuckled as Rae and Barry glared at her. "Anyway, it will take a while for the Martian money's transfer to clear, but for your help." Kara took out an envelope and handed it to Barry. "Not really sure what you did, but it's a fair payday." In a second, Barry had counted it and gave a nod, agreeing the amount was fair.

"Going to need it when Crystal gets pregnant," Rae remarked.

"What is it with you wanting me to get Crystal pregnant?! Not every woman I sleep with will have a baby… that's mine," Barry countered.

"But when they are using you to get pregnant it's kind of guaranteed," Rae said, making Barry frown. "Caitlin and Crystal want to raise their kids together. Crystal kind of needs a baby soon after Caitlin to do that – you're the easiest sperm donor."

"So, I am caught up in a pregnancy pact?" Barry frowned. "That won't do!" Barry ran off at that as Kara chuckled.

"Speaking of pregnancy," Kara said. "Are we ready?"

"I think we are," Rae said, going to kiss Kara. "You know, three kids in one year. That will be a record for Barry..." Kara laughed.

-Bounty-

Barry ran into the little house that Caitlin and Crystal shared in Central City – the twins shocked at the speedster's entrance.

"Are you using me to get pregnant?" Barry rounded on Crystal, who turned her head to Caitlin. She shrugged. "Rae told me."

"You told his little sister?" Crystal groaned.

"Well, it came up," Caitlin said, embarrassed.

"What do you care anyway?" Crystal asked turning to Barry. "You get what you want, sex. I get what I want, a baby."

"And I get a 5th child support! I can't afford it," Barry complained.

"Well what if you didn't have to pay it for me or Caitlin?" Crystal said, and Caitlin gave a nod at that. "We have more than a good enough income to support two kids. All we need is your best swimmers."

Barry opened his mouth, tilted it, and then nodded.

"No child support…? Okay then, let's put a baby in you," Barry said but then paused. "Wait a second, my mom still needs to be involved. She will kill me if she has grandkids out there she can't be with."

"Oh yeah, June and Jessica told us you need your mom involved," Crystal said.

"You two talk to June and Jessica?" Barry asked confused.

"We have a Barry Allen's Baby Mama private Facebook group," Caitlin said, making Barry frown. "By the way, June is upset Jessica got her child support payment and she didn't."

"I'll sort that out in the morning," he sighed, heading to the bedroom where Crystal laughed, following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know these are short. I'm hoping to add more dept into this Bounty and maybe do a couple based solely on the earth when I get the time.


	3. Barry’s Baby Mama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae’s bakery is open and Barry’s baby mama come for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW – Comic World
> 
> Instagram: MillmaVerse
> 
> Note: I decided this story needed a chapter set solely on the world to build it a bit more. Hope you enjoy

Rae grimaced as she handed the boxed cake to the customer; the woman taking it and walking out without another word.

She looked around at the small bakery – she and Kara had put a few months' rent down on the place, but now she was here… it wasn't what she expected. It was a small little shop, and it was what Rae had dreamed about for so long, but the reality of it didn't quite meet her expectations.

The little bell on the door rang and Rae looked up to see June, Jessica, Caitlin, and Crystal walk in with their kids: Luna, Santana, and Sebastian.

"Aunt Rae!" It was little Luna who came running up.

"Hey there," Rae said moving out from around the counter to hug her niece; Santana herself called out for Rae and hugged her. "How would you two like some cake pops?" Rae took a plate off the counter. She was giving these to kids for free anyway as a special little thing for the first few weeks open.

The two kids were happy grabbing the pops and then Rae handed one to Sebastian who was in Jessica's arms. "Me!" Sebastian said, reaching for it and Jessica happily took it.

"So, what did I do to earn the pleasure of all four of you? Don't tell me you need a babysitter," Rae said with a laugh as she headed behind the counter.

"No," June said. "Nora told us you opened this. It's amazing!"

"It's good, yeah," Rae smiled at June.

"And I got a craving for jelly doughnuts," Caitlin added.

"And we told her you're the best," Jessica said; while friends, Caitlin and Crystal was more a part of her Flash life. She had never brought baked goods to the girls before.

"Jelly doughnut coming up," Rae said turning around, taking a paper wrapping and grabbed a jelly doughnut from the tray on the wall, handing it to Caitlin.

"How much?" Caitlin asked.

"Consider it a gift," Rae said, shaking her head.

"Nonsense," Crystal said, taking money out of her pocket and putting it on the counter. "Keep the change."

"That's more than enough for two doughnuts," Rae said, taking the money and then taking another doughnut off the wall. "Either one of you are taking it or one of the kids get it." Luna looked up at that. She had finished her cake pop and was looking at the doughnut.

"I'll take it," Crystal chimed up, taking the doughnut. Her sister had already bitten into hers and had jelly on her chin. Luna moaned but her mom gave her a look.

"So, you two have another two members of your mom club I see," Rae said.

"Well Caitlin's official," Jessica said with a smile. "Crystal's coming up."

"Barry's more than willing to help," Crystal chuckled, and Rae giggled. "Nora told us you and Kara are going to start a family?"

"Aunt Nora needs to stop gossiping," Rae muttered as she cleaned off the counter.

"Why do you call her Aunt?" Caitlin asked, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "She raised you and is married to your dad…" Her father and Aunt Nora had agreed to raise their kids together after their respective partners death, but that had turned into love – the two had married when Rae and Barry were young.

"She never wanted me to call her mom, just like my dad never wanted Barry to call my dad his dad," Rae answered. "And to answer the before question, yes Kara and I are going to start a family."

"Two businesses and a family," Jessica whistled. "You two are super." Rae gave a smile at that. "So, are you looking at adoption? Sperm banks? Who's going to carry, if sperm?"

"Kara is carrying and we already have the sperm necessary. Barry donated," Rae said and then noticed the looks she was getting. "What…?"

"Kara is going to have Barry's kid?" June asked, blinking.

"Well it makes the kid part of both of us," Rae said. "And a chance of being… well you know," Rae looked at the door to make sure no one walked in. She was talking about the potential of her kid being a speedster too.

"Fat chance," Jessica said. "Sebastian got no powers."

"There might be more to that," Rae said thoughtfully now.

"So, if Kara is the one carrying, who's taking care of your other business?" Jessica asked.

"Me and Barry will," Rae said. "Kara will take care of looking after here. We'll figure out what happens after the baby is born."

"Barry?" All the girls said together.

"You didn't know he was working with us?" Rae said and the four seemed stunned. "Yeah, it started unofficially but we did officially hire him. Plus, he has also helped set this up and has agreed to watch the bakery every once in a while, when needed. All that and he is still the best CSI the police department has."

"Well it explains why he has had money," June said. "Although if you need someone else to watch this place… well, I always wanted to own a bakery."

"You have?" Rae frowned at this. "How have we never swapped notes on this?"

"It never came up," June shrugged

"Mommy, can we get cookies?" Luna interrupted, for her younger siblings to yell 'cookies!' too.

"Let's get a box," June said and told Rae to make up a box and mix it with different cookies. Rae was more than happy too. "On me guys." June took out a credit card.

"Oh, no," Rae said. "They are my nieces and…"

"You can give a family discount but you're being paid," June insisted, and Rae relented, taking the credit card, and charging it. "And we'll be ordering a cake for Luna's birthday." Rae gave a nod and gave June the specialty order form.

That was when the door opened, and a woman walked in.

"I heard a new bakery opened in this spot," the woman said looking around. "The last bakery was really good – you have big shoes to fill."

"I know," Rae said with a grimace that didn't go unnoticed by June. Truth was though, this had been the location of her favorite bakery before it closed due to the owner's death – it was the whole reason why she wanted this spot.

"Well, I work for a local paper," the woman said, handing Rae a card which showed her as 'Nia Nal, food critic'. "My article could make or break this store."

"You work for CatCo," Rae realized; Cat Grant was a friend of Clark and Kara. "Well I'm sure Cat knows her good reporters. How about I give you some samples on the house?" Rae took out a plate and quickly placed some samples on, then texted Cat Grant to check out the reporter.

"So far so good," Nia nodded, having tried the samples Rae provided.

Rae's phone binged at this – a message from Cat confirming Nia was the real deal. Rae smiled at this.

June, Jessica, Caitlin, and Crystal had stepped off to the side with the kids as June filled out what type of cake she wanted for Luna's birthday.

"Rae," June said handing the from back, interrupting Rae and Nia. "I'll pay for it when I pick up."

"June, I have baked cakes for Luna every birthday," Rae said. "I can't charge for my nieces' birthday."

"Ah, but you're a business now," June countered.

"Fine, okay, you pay for the cake, but I am supplying cookies for free. No argument," Rae said and June gave a nod.

"We'll see you," Jessica said. "You and Kara have to join our baby club sometime."

Before Rae could argue the four had left with the three kids and Rae was left entertaining Nia Nal.

-Bounty-

Rae returned home that night after closing the store down to find Kara already on the living room. The couple owned a small two-bedroom condo in a nice little local community.

"Hey," Rae said kissing her wife. "How was everything today?"

"Went to the office to feed Samuel," Kara said. "Did a few small jobs before going to see Doctor Danvers," as Kara was an alien, they couldn't use a normal human doctor for Kara's pregnancy – there was a discrete alien doctor, a human by the name of Alex Danvers, who they used. "She says we're ready. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Rae said with a nod, taking Kara's hand.

"Good, because I have an appointment for tomorrow," Kara said, kissing Rae's cheek. "Think you can have Barry watch the store for a bit and come with me?"

"If not him, then maybe June," Rae stated.

"June?" Kara frowned.

"Apparently she's always wanted a bakery too," Rae explained. "I got a visit from Barry's baby mamas today," Kara raised an eyebrow at this, "and apparently we're in their club now." Kara laughed at that.

"Hey, so besides, our kids being happy and healthy, what do you hope for?" Rae changed topic.

"That they find an interest in Kryptonian culture," Kara stated – she wanted to share what her aunt and mother had taught her, about Rao and everything else from Krypton. "Anything you want?"

"I hope they inherit Barry's speed," Rae said. "I want to show them the things my father taught me."

"Is it weird how our wants are so similar?' Kara asked.

"Not weird at all," Rae smiled. "Let me cook us dinner," Rae got up and went to the small kitchen as her cellphone rang. "Hey Barry," Rae asked as she answered. "Yeah I told them you were working for us," Rae paused as Kara assumed Barry was talking. "You never said it was a secret!" Rae waited. "Well maybe you should be up to date on your child support payments and your rent."

Kara laughed, being able to picture the conversation: June and Jessica found out Barry had an extra job and called wanting some owed money. "Well I need you to watch the store tomorrow anyway," Rae said. "Bye Barry."

Rae hung up the phone and chuckled with her wife as she started cooking some chicken, moving on to talk about Nia Nal and how she'd seemed impressed by the goods Rae had.

"That's great," Kara said. "Seems like CatCo will give you a good article."

"Did you ask Cat?" Rae asked and Kara smirked taking a piece of bread and not answering. "Well, thank you," Rae smirked.

"I can't wait to see Barry running the store tomorrow," Kara now added. "He'll be hilarious! I just hope he doesn't burn the place to the ground!"

"Well, if he does…" Rae shrugged as she continued the food prep and Kara frowned.

"I was only joking. I thought this bakery was your dream?" Kara pointed out.

"So, did I. Let's just say, the reality isn't as good as the dream," Rae sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Kara asked, moving over to hug Rae from behind.

"Not yet. We'll see how Barry does first," Rae chuckled as Kara kissed her wife's cheek, letting her go so she could continue dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Small, but I hope you liked.


	4. Joyriding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Well this is a surprise – Sigma was going to update Hitchhikers, but due to a scheduling change, not to mention the need to get this chapter up before Karry Universe returns on Sunday, meant that this chapter took that chapter's place. Don't worry, Hitchhikers will return next week. In the meanwhile, enjoy!

"Hey," Barry said as he sped into Rae and Kara's headquarters under their office; Kara was on the phone and Rae was lazing in a chair, looking through their system. "Anything we can track?"

"Well, I can't leave the Earth right now – we're stuck tracking down a payment – but maybe you can go grab someone?" Rae said. "Do you remember Silver Ghost?"

"Who?" Barry frowned.

"Raya Van Zandt," Kara spoke up. "The woman who used meta tech, a key fob, to control cars."

"Oh yeah, the dark matter charge of vehicles under her control react to any direct contact with meta humans," Barry mused – he had gone after her before, but his attempt to phase through the car she had stolen had caused him to be knocked him back, but it had also rendered his phasing out of his control, for the rest of a day.

"Well, she's taken to joyriding around the multiverse," Rae explained, and Barry had to chuckle. "I tracked her to Prime. You can take Samuel and see if you can get her."

"Sure," Barry smirked, thinking of the payment he'd get from this track.

"Oh, take this," Rae called, tossing a world hopping device at Barry. "She has a habit of jumping worlds. This should help you track her and will also let me know where you are. Once me and Kara are done tracking down the payments we're owed, I'll come and join you."

"If I get her before you join can I keep the entire payment?" Barry had to ask.

"With Samuel going with you, you can argue percentages of what you get, and we get with Kara later – and she's a little nastier now that's she's pregnant," Rae said.

"I'm literally right here!" Kara complained as Barry chuckled and left with Samuel through a portal to Prime Earth. "Oh, hey, who's taking care of the bakery?" Kara added.

"Um… I think it's closed right now," Rae frowned as her phone then rang. It was June. "Hey June, what's going on?"

"Barry was meant to bring goodies from your bakery to Luna's school," June said.

"He just left to go track someone," Rae said with a little laugh. "I'll go get you some." At that, she hung up. "Kara, I need…"

"Go. I can handle this," Kara said with a wave of her hand and Rae ran out.

-Bounty-

Bounty Barry appeared in the Cortex of Prime Earth to the shock from his own alternate, Caitlin, Kara, and a person he knew as Cisco Ramon – but didn't know his Earth version; the last he heard, his Earth version of Cisco was being tracked down by Gypsy.

"Bounty, I assume?" His alternate smirked. "Vis, our AI, told us you were incoming,"

"Urm, yeah," Bounty Barry paused – there were two kids in the room too: one on Caitlin's lap and one on Kara's. Samuel had flown over to a chair to sit on it the minute they arrived.

"Are both kids yours?" Bounty Barry asked, wondering if this Barry was like him, sleeping around and impregnating different woman.

"Only Skye," Prime Barry answered, nodding his head to Kara with a raised eyebrow. "I'm married to Kara."

"Ah, another one of those," Bounty Barry groaned, making Prime tilt his head. "And erm, what do you do to make money?"

"I run STAR Labs," Prime Barry stated.

"Seriously? What's with this running…?" Bounty Barry was cut off as he dodged a heat vision from Samuel, causing Skye to cheer and applaud. "Okay, okay! I'm here tracking a villain from my world who came here. We call her Silver Ghost. She likes to steal cars."

"Like from car shows?" It was Cisco who said spoke, the group turning to him. "Because we just got a car robbery. Someone came in and the car just turned on for her." Cisco showed some security video of a dark-haired girl jumping into a sports car, to the surprise of those attending, and driving off.

"That's her, and her meta tech," Bounty Barry said. "Samuel, we have a car to chase."

"I'll come too," Prime Barry said. Bounty Barry didn't argue as the two ran out with Samuel following them.

…

The two Barrys quickly found the stole car, and with Samuel flying over them, they speeded toward it. Samuel sent heat vision down at the car, which the car dodged.

"I got this," Prime Barry said, running after the car and about to phase through it.

"Wait, no, don't!" Bounty Barry called, but Prime Barry had already tried to phase through it and got thrown back, like Bounty Barry had done before. "Damn…" Bounty Barry grabbed hold of Prime Barry who was vibrating badly.

"What's going on?" Prime Barry asked as Bounty Barry saw a portal open and used the device Rae gave him as the car disappeared into it.

"I did the same thing the first time I took on her," Bounty Barry sighed, using his own powers to keep Prime Barry stable. "We need to put you somewhere that your powers are blocked. You won't lay on a table for long."

"ARGUS," Cisco's voice said, as he had vibed to the scene. "Come on!" Cisco opened the portal and the two Barrys, Samuel, and Cisco went through, ending up in a large ARGUS warehouse. Bounty Barry ran, and put Prime Barry in a cell, turning it on to block his power.

"Great…! How long do I have to be in here?" Prime Barry complained.

"It should wear off in a day or two," Bounty Barry replied. "But my track has left this world and gone to…" Bounty Barry looked down at the device in his hand to see where the portal had been. "SuperEarth."

"I can send you to them," Cisco said, opening up a portal for Bounty Barry and Samuel.

-Bounty-

Back on Bounty, Rae had grabbed a couple of cakes, cookies, and brownies from her bakery and gone to Luna's school.

"Oh, you're a life saver," June said happily. She was in the gym of the school with a table set up, taking the boxes from Rae. "Bake sale. Raising money for new gym equipment. Barry must have…"

"You should have just asked me from the beginning," Rae dismissed. "I'm more than willing to donate the baked goods."

"I would have baked something myself, but I have been too busy on the job search," June sighed as they laid out the baked goods ready to be sold.

"I thought you were working at a museum?" Rae said as she helped.

"Fired a while back," June said, pulling a face. "My heart wasn't in. I don't know why I went for a history degree. Well, I do know why. I wanted to be like Indiana Jones once. On digs, exploring ancient tombs. Finding old artifacts…"

"Releasing evil curses," Rae joked and June laughed. "So, what stopped you?"

"What do you think?" June asked and tilted her head. Luna was there with other kids, drawing signs for the bake sale. "Don't get me wrong, I love Luna and wouldn't change having her for the world, but I think how different my life would have been if I never met Barry. Or if Barry wasn't…"

"A man whore?" Rae supplied and June giggled before slapping her lightly on the arm.

"Language," June complained. "I was going to say if Barry wasn't who he is. If he was the guy I thought he was. Someone I could depend on, but I know that's not Barry."

"At least not our Barry," Rae added, thinking of other Barrys she had met.

"The only other thing I really had a passion for was a bakery," June mused. "I told you I always wanted to own one as well. I worked at one in high school and had so much fun. But I don't have the money to start one like you."

"Ah, it's not all it's cracked up to be," Rae sighed.

"Really?" June asked. "But you love baking."

"I'll agree to that. I enjoy baking and having a nice kitchen I can bake in. But all the other aspects – the paperwork, the selling, the advertising – it gets on my nerve," Rae voiced.

"I'd enjoy all that," June said. "I like office work and selling. Interacting with people is great. I can bake well, but don't do the fancy things as well as you."

"Fancy is fun," Rae said and then both paused looking at each other.

"Are you…?" June asked, frowning.

"Only if you want to," Rae responded.

-Bounty-

Bounty Barry and Samuel exited the portal in SuperEarth's DEO headquarters, which incidentally, was STAR Labs Cortex.

"Why is it always here?" Bounty Barry asked the surprised group: which consisted of his alternate again, Kara, her dog Lara, Winn, and Cisco. "Oh, hey me. So, what do you do for work?"

"I run a tech business with Belle," SuperEarth Barry frowned. "What are you…?"

"What is it with all of you and running companies," Bounty Barry interrupted, just as Samuel flapped his wings and sent a gust of wind at him – a power that these Kryptonian birds had. "Okay, sorry, I am here tracking a villain from my Earth who came here from Prime in a car she stole from a car show. So, if there is anyone crazy driving…"

"Like a girl who ditched a car after coming out of a portal and stealing a motorcycle from a bike show?" Cisco spoke up.

"Why are all your Earths doing car shows?" Bounty Barry asked.

"There's always a car show somewhere," SuperEarth Barry smirked.

"I'll help you get this girl," SuperEarth Barry said, standing.

"No, she can make our powers go wacky," Bounty Barry said. "Kryptonian's help. Kara and the dog?"

"Her name is Lara," Kara said as Lara gave a growl.

"Sorry, come on," Bounty Barry said and ran off with Samuel; Kara and her Barry shared a look before Kara and Lara went after the visitor.

….

"Do you see her?" Bounty Barry asked Kara. She, Samuel, and Lara were flying above the city, the group were where Silver Ghost was last seen.

"I've got nothing…" Kara stopped as she saw a motorcycle driving up a building at her. "Oh, scratch that, I think I got her."

"On my way," SuperEarth Barry said into the com.

Kara sent out a heat vision at the girl as she landed on the roof – Kara wondering how she got the motorcycle to climb up a building, but figured it had to do with whatever power she had.

"You know, I never used this on a motorcycle before," the girl on the bike called – she had something in her hand. "Three Kryptonians though, and a Supergirl not depowered… I think I will take my leave."

The motorcycle turned to jump the building as the Supers went to go after it, but the motorcycle was cut off by Bounty Barry. "Flash!" Silver Ghost growled as a freeze breath knocked her off the motorcycle.

Silver Ghost turned around and saw the Kryptonians and then SuperEarth's Barry. She was close to the edge and then ran for the side of the building, jumping off it. Before Kara could go to catch her, a portal appeared. Bounty Barry held out the device Rae gave her to the portal before it closed – detecting the world she'd gone to.

"She went to Hero Earth," Bounty Barry said, looking at the device. "Can I get a lift?"

"Here," Cisco voice said making Barry jump. "One portal to Hero." Cisco had opened up a portal which Samuel had already gone through; Bounty Barry moving through, yelling "thank you" before he disappeared.

"That was a weird Barry," Kara voiced, to a bark of agreement from Lara.

-Bounty -

"I don't have the money to buy your bakery from you," June said to Rae after a moment. Both of them seeing the right choice here.

"Forget it. I was thinking of not renewing my lease anyway," Rae stated. "You could just take it."

"No," June shook her head. "I can't just do that. But I might need help with the baking. How about a partnership? 50/50."

"70/30 in your favor," Rae countered back.

"60/40," June said back.

"65/35 and that's my final offer," Rae said, holding out her hand. "And you get to decide if Barry working there counts as child support or not."

"Deal," June smirked, taking Rae's hand. "Speaking of child support, I really need it right now. Is he going to get a good payday from this track he's doing?"

"If he can pull it off," Rae said as her cellphone rang. "It's Kara." Rae answered the phone as June turned back to the work "Hey honey, me and June came up with a deal… what do you mean he's on his third world?... Urgh. Can you use the names on the system and not this worlds' names?... He went from Prime to SuperEarth, and is now on Hero? I'm coming."

"Barry?" June asked once Rae had hung up.

"Yeah, I better go lend a hand," Rae said, "he can't seem to do one simple task," June laughed at this as Rae went off to find a place to run from.

-Bounty-

Barry exited the portal onto Hero Earth, to find a man who looked like Clark along with a Mon-El standing there.

"We usually prefer people show up by the system," the Clark lookalike spoke, but the man smiled at the bald eagle landed on his shoulder. "But since you have a Kryptonian bird with you, I'll let it slide." The man gave a wink. "I'm Jal, brother to Kal, usually known as Clark, and this is Mon. What world are you from and how can we help?"

"You call us Bounty Earth," Barry spoke. "And a villain from my world has come here – she's joyriding through the multiverse, it seems. She lost her last vehicle so she's probably stealing a car or a bike. Probably from a car show."

"There's no car shows going on," Mon said.

"Hallelujah!" Barry cheered, glad there was at least one world without a car show going on.

"Jal, Mon-El?" A computerized British voice said. "The T9 has just been stolen and overrides are not working. Kal is trying to disarm it already."

"T9?" Barry asked.

"Experimental military car," Jal answered.

"That's mine," Barry sighed.

"Giles, alert Kal it's multiverse related and we're going to come assist with someone from the villain's home Earth," Jal said the A.I and gave Barry a nod. The group heading out.

….

"What type of car is this?" Barry asked as they arrived on scene to guns firing at them from the car joyriding down the street. "I feel like I'm in a Bond movie!"

"It's experimental military," Jal stated, nodding at his twin brother Kal as they crouched to avoid fire. "Is that Kryptonite gun firing?"

"I am going to have a word with the creators of this vehicle," Kal remarked, having to dodge the Kryptonite powered weapons.

"Barry, can you phase through the car?" Jal asked.

"Nope, her key fob will disrupt my powers," Barry explained.

"Besides, you can't phase through this," Kal said. "It's designed to stop speedsters entering and also to withstand our strength and powers. It would take 20 Kryptonians to take this down."

"Who exactly designed this and why?!" Mon countered, still avoiding the weapon's fire as he assessed the situation, running off to get the public out of the way.

"Any chance we can get 20 Kryptonians here?" Jal asked as Barry used the Mon distraction to jump up and dodged the weapon fire as Samuel sent heat vision at the car to no effect.

"What's going on here?" The group hadn't noticed the portal open and Rae come out onto the street. "Flash, what did you do?!"

"It's not my fault they have a weird military vehicle," Barry called out.

"You could have not let the person with the car meta tech end up with a military vehicle," Rae countered with an eye roll as she noticed Kal now blowing freeze breath on the street. The car seeming to have a trouble with the ice it created before straightening. "Did you see that?"

"The car has problems with ice," Barry said. "You need to freeze the street!"

"Don't think me, Kal, and your bird could freeze it enough to take the car down. We need thick ice," Jal said. "Once again, more Kryptonians."

"Or… something else," Rae said. "Barry, keep her attention I got an idea. I need to use your system."

"I got her," Mon said, having been helping keep people safe from the fire. "Follow me."

Barry ran around the car, dodging crossfire as he, Samuel, Jal, and Kal tried to take the car away from as many people as possible – the group grabbing hold of citizens and getting them to safety when needed. "I got it!" Rae called, running back onto the scene. In her hands was something very familiar – a long staff with strange orb-like mechanical device on top.

"Weather Witch's staff?" Barry asked. "How did you get that?"

"Kara made a phone call. Someone owed us a favor," Rae said as she pointed the staff at the road, icing over the road entirely. The speeding car couldn't handle the ice and started to slide before it flipped over. Kal and Jal landed on each side and Barry and Rae ran up, trying not to slip on the ice.

The woman inside was injured and Kal punched a code into the car, relinquishing Silver Ghost's control over it.

"Well, this seems to work now," Kal said as he opened the door and dragged the woman out.

"We can take her," Barry stated.

"Hold on, she caused trouble on our world," Kal countered. "She destroyed a lot of property and injured a lot of people. She'll be jailed here."

Barry looked to Rae, lost on what to do.

"Look, our world knows all about the multiverse. If you want to keep her, we're going to have to make some phone calls. Work this out between our worlds." Rae stated to the man.

"Kal, that is fair," Jal said, before his brother could respond.

-Bounty-

"So, our government agreed to let them keep her?" Barry asked, having returned to Bounty to allow Rae to negotiate – that was above even his knowledge.

"So long as we got the meta tech – both her key fob and Weather Witch's staff - which are locked up where they belong," Rae nodded.

"Well, that's all great and all," Barry stated, a little coyly now. "And not to sound selfish, but what about the bounty?"

"They agreed to pay us," Kara spoke to Barry – she hadn't moved since he'd left. "Once the payment goes through, I will give you half."

"I did the majority of the work by myself!" Barry complained and Samuel called out. "With your bird attacking me every time I asked alternate me's what they did for work."

"Good Samuel," Rae said and the bird seemed happy with the compliment from Rae.

"I think I deserve at least 80 percent," Barry said, crossing his arms.

"Rae was the one who took down that car," Kara said. "You'll take 55."

"70," Barry countered. "And as father to your kids…"

"You are father to everyone's kids, that doesn't count," Rae laughed, to a frown from Barry.

"60 is as high as I will give you," Kara spoke, glaring at Barry.

"Deal," Barry said with a smile, figuring this was the pregnancy causing Kara to be so grouchy. "Hey, Rae can I work at the bakery tomorrow?" Barry changed tact.

"Sorry, it's going to be closed for a while as me and June complete some paperwork," Rae said, causing Barry to raise an eyebrow.

"June?" Barry asked. "As in my first child's mother, June?"

"The one and the same. We agreed to go into partnership," Rae explained. "She's taking the majority share of the bakery."

"How did this come about?" Barry asked, confused.

"Well you forgot to bring baked goods to Luna's school," Rae said, and Barry's eyes widened. "And we got to talking."

"Okay," Barry said, still confused a bit, but now worried that he'd forgotten to get the goods to June and how she'd react. "Hey, does this mean working at the bakery equals child support?"

"June gets to decide that," Rae said with a smirk.

"Damn," Barry groaned. "I better go an apologize to June, see if I can convince her…" with that, Barry ran out.

"So… how high would you really have gone?" Rae asked Kara once her cousin was gone.

"65 percent – but he never has to know that," Kara smirked, and Rae laughed as she kissed her wife. "And now mommy and babies need some of mama's good home cooking."

"I'll get right…. Babies?" Rae asked. "As is more than one?"

"Doctor Danvers called me. We're having twins," Kara said with a smile

"What is it with you and twins?" Rae smiled back, thinking of Karry Universe at this.

"Well your father was a twin, my mother was a twin. Seems it runs in the family,' Kara pointed out and Rae had to nod at this but gave a smile and kissed her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this different chapter, and Hitchhikers will be back next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos.


End file.
